No More Tears
by cherrry03
Summary: One of the ways Kisame could've started his life...read to find out more! This will most likely turn into slight yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters Kishimoto is a lucky man!**

**No More Tears**

**"I am tired...tired... so tired...let me sleep..." The forty year old woman stated weakly as blood oozed from several large gashes on her torso and.**

**"No mama! Don't leave me mama! Please mama! Please!"**

**The six year old cried after with tears streaming down his cheeks.**

**"Honey...I love you...I always have...I always will...good night...Ki...sa...m-..."**

**"Mama? Mama! MAMA WAKE UP!" The child continued to cry as his wails carried through their home. **

**"Mama please wake up!" Kisame shook his mother as the blood soaked his fingers. He didn't know at the time, but his mother passed on. She died in the arms of her son, peacefully passing on with her signature smile on her face.**

**"Mama...mama...answer me!"**

**He hugged the corpse tightly hoping that some how she'd wake up.**

**"Mama..."**

**Few hours earlier **

**"Hi mama!" Dirty as ever the blue lad stomped into the house happily.**

**"Hello my lovely little shinobi"**

**the older woman smiled.**

**"I'm not little! I'm a big boy! I fought bullies that were twice my size! And and after that I made mud pies and I ated them and and and-" Kisame jumped around letting mud drip and dirty the floor.**

**"Seems like you had a full day my little trooper! You will be a fine shinobi...just like your father."**

**"And you! I want to be like mama and papa!"**

**"Of course you do"**

**"I never knew papa but I know he was really really strong, but mama is stronger right?"**

**She chuckled a little and smiled revealing sharp teeth. "In some ways. Now come here Kisa!"**

**The child ran to his mother and hugged her leg not yet reaching above her knee. "Why is mama so tall?"**

**"It's in the genetics little one"**

**"Then how tall is mama? One million feet tall?"**

**"Good heavens no! I am 5'11"!"**

**"Woah!...wait if it run in ja-nets-kits then why is I so short?"**

**"Kisame...speak correct Japanese you almost completely butchered that whole sentence. It's genetics. We need to work on your Japanese ok honey?"**

**"B-but I dided that on purpose...I suppose those tall ja-nets-kits don't run inside Kisames..."**

**"Kisame listen," she picked up the small dirty child and nestled him in her chest. "I was short when I was your age too."**

**"You were?"**

**"Yes I was, but when you hit twenty you should be full height dear."**

**"TWENTY?! BUT THAT'LL TAKE FOREVER!"**

**"Calm down sweetie...trust me you will grow up big and strong just like your father"**

**"Okay mama...but until then...will I always be so short?"**

**"You will be average or a little below that...nothing to worry about."**

**"Oh well I guess that'll be nice...until I tower over everyone else"**

**"Yes it will"**

**"Hey mama"**

**"Yes dearie?"**

**"What ever happened to papa and the rest of our clan?"**

**"They were wiped out in the the war for being to much of a threat"**

**"Why were they a treat?"**

**"—It's threat honey, but it was the chakra levels...everyone's chakra was bijuu level, some even**

**higher—like you and your father's."**

**"Oh...that's mean..."**

**"Yes, very mean but we're still alive"**

**"I am happy I have you mama"**

**"I am glad to have you too now get cleaned up ok?"**

**"Okie dokie mama! I love you!" He smiles and kisses her on the cheek.**

**"I love you too Kisame" she kisses his forehead and sets him down to let him wash before dinner.**

**The shinobi-to-be turned on the bath water and watched it fill up. He then grabbed a big bottle of soap and poured it in. The bubbles towered over the tub and he jumped in.((of course after getting naked)) He splashed around for a while and then jumped out draining the watering whilst humming a lullaby his mother taught him. After getting changed he ran back into the kitchen. **

**"Mama I am done taking my ba—"**

**The boy was speechless as he saw his mother fighting four shinobi...but can't make out what village they were from.**

**"Kisame! Run! Run away!" She yelled loudly, but she was too slow one had already picked up the child and was heading towards the door. **

**"MAMA! HELP ME!" He screamed as loud as possible wiggling, flailing, punching, kicking, slapping, struggling—nothing seemed too work.**

**"Kisame! My child!" She suddenly bulldozed through two of the people and was now facing the one that was holding her pride and joy.**

**"Put down my son!"**

**"He's coming with us beautiful. We wouldn't mind a female joining us, we'd have...fun and we wouldn't sleep at all~" the male smirked at her with eyes filled with lust.**

**"Guys grab the woman too!" **

**The more they tried to capture her the greater gap became between her and her son.**

**"Mama! Mama!" He screamed groping wildly at the air as if trying to pull her closer.**

**"Just take the boy away!" The man boomed. **

**"He is my child! MINE!" With that Kisame's mother went completely out of her mind. She successfully knocked out three men and was again facing the one with her child.**

**"Mama! Mama! Help me! I miss my mama!" His movements suddenly got stronger and more erratic trying his best to get back to his mother's gentle touch.**

**"Put. Him. Down." When she talked this way see put a whole other level to intimidating. **

**"You mean like this?" The glint in the man's eye was deceiving. It's almost innocent—but oh that was wrong. After speaking he grabbed Kisame by the legs and brutally slammed him onto the tiled floor. Kisame stopped everything. He wasn't moving at all.**

**"My baby! Kisame wake up!" She punched a hole straight through the male's stomach that was holding her love. She cuddled him tightly and smiled. Her love was back in her arms.**

**"M-Ma...m-ma..?" He blinked trying to see straight until his eyes readjust to his surroundings.**

**"I'm glad your safe my love. Now go to your room and lock the door."she set him down and ushered him to leave. That's when it happened.**

**"MAMAAAAAA!" He screamed bloody murder—which actually was happening.**

**The tip along with the rest of a katana was now inside his mother's chest, suddenly it was ripped out.**

**"Ten thousand blade slashes!" **

**Her body convulsed wildly until she fell to her knees and long, deep gashes came into existence.**

**"MAMA!" He scream as loud maybe even louder then possible. Kisame's eyes went blood shot and his pupils narrowed to the point of non-existence as he lost control of his body.**

**"Now get the ki—" he dropped to the ground.**

**"Takashi! Tenzo is down I repeat Tenzo is—" he also dropped dead.**

**"Run!" The leader who has stabbed his mother yelled.**

**"Fuushi! Takashi and Tenzo are dead! How is this possible?! The kid isn't moving!"**

**"He's moving at a speed too fast for you to comprehend!" **

**"Kenta! No! I'm sor—" they were dead. Every. Last. One. What they couldn't see was Kisame. He indeed was moving at speed so great he was able to steal Fuushi's katana and kill them all in under a minute. **

**Covered the enemies blood he blinked a few times not really able to comprehend what had just happened. He dropped the bloodied katana and knelt next to his dying mother.**

**"Mama...I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." He managed to say before a tear slipped from his eyes.**

**"K-kisame...don't cry—I need t-to tell you...you're going to grow up and be a fine shinobi—" **

**"Mama! Please don't leave! I need you..." He frantically stated before sobbing his eyes out.**

**"You'll be big, and brave...intelligent...handsome... and future wielder of your father's weapon...he entrusted a friend to hold onto it for you...he will help you use it...and he'll raise you like a son of his own..."**

**"Mr. Fuguki?"**

**"Yes it'll all be ok...soon I will be with the rest of our clan...I love you..."**

**"No mama! Don't go!"**

**Back to normal time**

**Standing up the defeated child sniffled and gripped the very same katana that killed his mother. He took a picture off the wall and stared at it. It was his mother and father cradling something small and precious...the heir to their clan's name. They looked so happy, their life together was finally complete.**

**"Mama...Papa..." Tears began welding up in his eyes.**

**"No more tears" he folded up the picture and placed it in his pocket.**

**"I love you Mama..." He walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove spokes letting the gas fill the air his home. He walked to his mother and kissed her cheek one last time. He combed her white hair neatly and dragged her into her room and pulled her on to the bed.**

**"No more tears Mama...no more tears." He hugged his favorite toy one last time and placed it in his mother's arms. He touched the stuffed shark and smiled sadly. **

**"Mr. Sharkyton...take care of mama and papa on the otherside... I'll join you guys one day..." He grabbed matches off of his mother's dresser. He then walked to his room and changed into dark clothes and boots. It called for a storm...how perfect. Soon after looking around in their rather large house. Even though only two people live there it never seemed empty. He walked outside looking down.**

**"Mama if you can hear me I promise to do what you want me too...I'll be all those things you said...Love you mama." Quickly sliding a match across the side of the box he lit the box and match on fire, threw them at the house before turning and walking away.**

**Seconds later his former home exploded. He walked away silently covered in blood. And his only possession—a soiled katana. Saying the only words he could manage to say as he walked away. **

**"No more tears Mama...no more tears..."**


End file.
